This Could Be Love
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Short little Akuroku fluff for a now late valentine's day. Inspired by This Could Be Love by The Alkaline Trio. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The song.


**So this is Valentine's day plan! Very short one-shop but I've been awful at getting everything done, my laptops charger died so I couldn't use my laptop and then school started and all kinds of fun stuff… anyway I hope it's fun, inspired quite obviously by the song this could be love, by the alkaline trio! I don't own the song or the charaters from Kingdom Hearts. Anyway, enjoy!**

Roxas slipped int through an opening in the audience. Tonight Melodious Nocturne was to make their debut tonight and no lie, Roxas was curious about them. He hadn't given them a single thought before he seen the redhead. The male's name was Axel and he remembered, vividly, the night they had met.

"_Hey kid, come burn some shit with me." Roxas had blinked, the redhead towered over him. He had no idea who this guy was. But the male was hot, and he was having a bad day. "Come on, I've got a book of matches and a can of kerosene." Roxas sighed, how could he turn down an offer like that? They weren't far from the beach anyway. So he nodded, following the other down close to the water. _

He didn't speak a word all evening leaving the redhead to do all the talking, and he had done a lot of it.At the end of the night Axel had tried to kiss him so he'd run off red faced and, honestly, wishing he had the courage to stay. Then barely a week ago he'd been in the office, along with the rest of his band, when the redhead shown up once again. He was, apparently, the bassist for the new band who was auditioning for Kingdom Hearts Records. And now they were onstage, the redhead, who wasn't the singer, was taking point. When the music started and the words opened up Roxas wanted to roll his eyes, instead they went wide.

_I've got a book of matches_

_I've got a can of kerosene_

_I have some bad ideas_

_Involving you and me_

_I don't blame you for walking away_

_I touched myself, had thoughts of flames_

_I shat the bed, I laid there in it_

_Thinking of you, wide awake for days_

He'd never felt his eyes as wide, that was just made up of offers that had been made to him that first night/

_And I found you tongue-tied, in my twisted little brain_

_You couldn't crack a smile, I didn't catch your name_

_I don't blame you for walking away_

_I'd do the same if I saw me_

_I swear it's not contagious_

_In four short steps we can erase this_

As the song continued he did find himself enjoying it, there was no lie about that. The steps were ridiculous but he couldn't mind it too much. the song ended the redheads eyes fell right on him and as the other smirked, and winked, the crowd went crazy, leaving him to blush a bit. The rest of the songs were not quite that, unique. But they were still good. He found himself hoping this was as big a success as it seemed. He felt an hand close around his upper arm.

"Hey I hoped I wouldn't miss you." He heard the voice in his ear and spun around, his eyes widening a bit as he looked at Axel. He opened his mouth, he wasn't too sure of what to say, he was embarrassed, even more so now. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Axel grinned and pulled him off. He didn't object, just waved to the rest of his band. "Did you enjoy the show?" Roxas could only nod for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, it was fun. Such great energy, I'm pretty sure you'll get signed." He liked the idea for sure.

"Great to hear, not what I came to get you for though." Roxas felt his cheeks heating up.

"I figured." He mumbled; glad to be away from the crowd. He loved performing but he wasn't too big a fan of being in the crowd, though the rest of the band had been there as well. "Zexion is quite taken with Demyx." He said as he smiled a bit, he couldn't help himself. "Says his singing voice is beautiful." He was stalling; he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't get nervous easily, but this was something a bit different to him. The redhead just grinned before pushing him against a wall.

"So, now that I've got you alone once again can I have that kiss you ran out on?" Roxas looked at the other male, chewing on his lower lip before sighing.

"I suppose, but only because you've obviously been waiting for it." He sighed, he didn't mind it. It wasn't as though he'd had many kisses in his life, but the ones he'd had were between the ages of like four and ten. The redhead grinned and sealed their lips together. Roxas instantly shivered upon the contact, he didn't expect the redhead's lips to be so soft.

He felt a hand slid over his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed, his face flushing further. He wasn't used to this feeling that came with kisses that much he was sure of. He felt something warm and wet slip over his lower lip and gasped, feeling the offending appendage slip into his mouth. He moaned a bit, melting against the other male happily. He loved how the others mouth felt against his. When the redhead pulled back he found himself a bit breathless, his face flushed.

"So, wanna go light some shit on fire?" The grin on Axel face made it impossible to say no.

**SoOo yeah, I was at work, dancing around while I cleaned and was listening to this song and this popped into my head. Where mini-notebooks come in handy! Anyway, you know where the pretty button is, pressing it would just be lovely!**


End file.
